This invention allows performer who utilizes guitars as their musical instrument to easily and frequently change to a different type of guitars while performing. Some of the different types of guitars are the classic, flamenco, plectrum, acoustic, 12-string, Hawaiian, and electric. Additionally, this invention would also work with an electric bass, which has a similar guitar design.
Musical instruments such as guitars are commonly rested on special stands when not in use. These stands hold and support the instrument in a stable position and prevent the musician to lay the instrument on the floor and to stoop over to pick it up.
It is quite common that a given performer may play an electric guitar through most of his or her performance and then, during a certain time within the performance, may switch to an acoustic guitar. The electric guitar is normally supported on the performer by means of a supporting strap. Normally, the performer would have nearby an acoustic guitar which may be supported in an upright position with a stand that is located on the stage near the performer. A typical procedure for the performer to switch from the electric to the acoustic guitar would require the performer to move the electric guitar to an out-of-the way position, such as against the back of the performer, and then pick up the acoustic guitar and play such.
The switching from the one guitar to another frequently must occur quite rapidly because the switching is to occur during the playing of a song. This means that the performer may only have one-half second or less in which to switch from one instrument to another. For the performer to move the electric guitar to an out-of-the-way position, then pick up the acoustic guitar and place it in the proper position, and then proceed to play the acoustic guitar, may take longer than the required time period. This means that an error would result in the performing of the song which can normally be readily perceived by the audience.
It would therefore be desirable to locate the acoustic guitar in a ready-to-play position not requiring any picking up and positioning of the acoustic guitar. The performer only needs to move the electric guitar in an out-of-the-way position and set up the acoustic guitar and begin to play this guitar.
Unfortunately, most stands are rigid, and do not allow for use during performance with the instrument. Furthermore, most stands are not resilient or flexible, to provide resistance in playing and ease of movement. As such, there is a need in the art for a new and improved multi-purpose guitar mounting system which permits the instrument user to support the entire weight of the instrument on a stand while at the same time allowing maximum movement of the instrument.
Both acoustic and electrical guitars are typically supported by a strap that passes over the shoulder and/or around the back of the neck of the instrument user. This support arrangement places a fair amount of weight and stress on the upper shoulder and neck area as well as pressure on the back itself. Since many musicians prefer to rehearse standing, and are often expected to perform standing as well, the shoulder and neck support leads to fatigue in the muscle areas even for those in good health especially for long durations of rehearsal and/or performance. Furthermore, many modern electric guitars and especially electric basses are quite heavy, so that supporting an instrument during extended periods of play is fatiguing to a musician, which in turn impairs the musician's ability to play well. As such, there is a need in the art for a new and improved multi-purpose guitar mounting system which permits the instrument user to support the entire weight of the instrument on a strap while at the same time allowing maximum movement of the instrument.
Unfortunately, all of the prior art shares at least one common disadvantage. Little thought has been given to providing the performer with the ability to carry on the wild gyrations of the stringed instruments, as is expected and common during personal performances, and to allow the stringed instrument to be re-set or re-supported in the playing position, at the front of the performer's body, following cessation of these gyrations. Such an ability would allow the performer to continue playing the music without the stress and strain of continually supporting the instrument, or from interrupting their performance to reattach the guitar or other instrument to the support structure.
A musician may prefer to play both while sitting and standing with performance gyrations, and the musician may be required to alternate between siting and standing in a single performance, and may want to continue playing while transitioning between sitting and/or standing. However, many existing support systems either function poorly in one or another of the playing positions, or are difficult to change especially while both hands are busy playing the instrument. As such, there is a need in the art for a new and improved multi-purpose guitar mounting system that allows a user to easily transition between various guitar support systems such as a stand, a strap, or a belt as well as various sitting or standing positions while both hands are busy playing the instrument.
Guitar handling technology has been in the dark ages for too long. There are very few options for user who seek support and freedom of express from straps, rigid floor stands and wall hangers, which are difficult to use.
Since various video game console manufactures have developed a guitar video game, where a user uses a video game controller that is designed to resemble a guitar. The user/player presses buttons or plucks strings on the guitar controller in time with musical notes that scroll on the game screen. As such, there also exists a need for a new and improved multi-purpose guitar mounting system that can work with the guitar video game controller as well as real guitars.